Timeless Love
by amy.skye
Summary: Lucy just woke up from a long coma and now she has amnesia. She thought her life was going to be simple, but no- not when you had a pervert husband who can't keep his hands still, plus three teenage sons to look after. One is annoying, the second is too strict and third- just emo 24/7. Being an adult is tough.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **The Awaken."**_

* * *

" _Hey, sorry, I'm late. Traffic jammed, plus Sting causes some trouble at school, so I had to go there and I- well, maybe I shouldn't tell you that. Anyway, I made the kids breakfast today and they hated it. I'm the worst dad in the universe who can't even use the microwave right."_

 _._

" _So, my dad finally let me take over the company. He said something about wanting to go on adventures and find a young wife or something- disgusting old pervert. He said hi by the way, he also said that he loves you and he misses you and he wishes that I'm not his biological son. Damn, he always loves you more than me."_

 _._

" _Rogue won the election and now he's the new school's student body president. Sting wouldn't stop bugging him about it and it is driving me crazy. He even held a party for that, much to Rogue's dismay. Heck, even I'm still pissed about it. I just can't leave him in charge- all my good alcohol- okay, maybe I should stop."_

 _._

" _Hey, great news. Loke finally pops the question, you should've seen Aries face when he proposed. It was kind of adorable, although Sting was devastated that his long time crush is marrying his uncle. He even locked himself in his room for days. Pathetic."_

 _._

" _I don't know how you do it. Raising three teenage boys are really tough. They don't listen to me at all. Rogue is always busy with school- it's like he forgot what it's like to be a teenager. Sting on the other hand- I don't know what I'm gonna do with that boy. And Romeo, he's still in that rebellious phase of don't-talk-to-me-I-am-emo-24/7."_

 _._

" _Lucy, we all need you. When are you going to wake up? I need you, Luce."_

* * *

 **Magnolia Hospital**

.

"Where am I?" She opens her eyes and blink several times, "Am I at the hospital?"

 _Lucy Heartfilia_ slowly lifts herself up; even though she feels tired and heavy somehow, plus her throat feels super dried and tight, "What am I doing here?"

After a moment, she finally notices that she's not alone in the room. There's a boy curling at the end of the bed, he has raven colored hair. Lucy wanted to shake him up, but stops when she notices another two teenage boys sprawling on the long couch near her bed. One has a spiky blonde colored hair, sleeping with his mouth wide open and snoring lightly. While the other one is also a raven haired; he's sleeping rather modestly compared to the blonde haired-

"Who are these boys?" She asks, wondering how she ended up here with them, "Hey." Lucy decides to poke the one on the bed by his shoulder, "Hey, get up."

After some multiple pokes and rough shakes on the shoulder, the boy finally gets up, "What did you want Sting, can't you see- y-you're a-awake." He looks at Lucy as if he just saw a ghost and Lucy couldn't help but feels awkward, "Yes, I'm awake." She replied; sounded rather bluntly.

"Mom!" And he jumps on her.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lucy, "What did he just call me?"_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Why do I keep making a new one when I haven't even finish the current stories I had. I'm a terrible person.**

 **Okay, so this story; basically just like any other typical she got amnesia and forget about her past kind of thing. It's a story about Lucy; who is already married and has to deal with three teenage sons and a pervert husband. I just had to make it like that because it's fun that way. So for now, the husband is still a secret. Wait for chapter 2 to find out who is the pervert hubby.**

 **See ya.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"The Family."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _ **The Family."**_

* * *

"I can't believe you kicked him." _Natsu Dragneel_ burst out laughing, "No wonder he looks sad when I met him a while ago. Oh my God, Lucy. Maybe I should tell Gajeel about this." He said, still laughing. And Lucy just rolled her eyes at him- then she recalled back what actually happen about an hour ago-

.

 _Lucy can take it when the doctor said she has amnesia, she thought it was normal for someone who just got hit on the head by a car. At least she's not dead, but when she found out that the three teenage boys were her sons; that's a lot to take._

" _It's okay mom, we will do anything and everything so you can regain all your memories back." Sting was his name; the blonde haired boy. And apparently he's the eldest among those three. "Rest assured, you can count on me." He smiles brightly at her and he reminded Lucy a lot of her twin brother, Loke. Pretty charming, loud and quite annoying._

" _She doesn't need any more headaches Sting." Said a raven haired boy name Rogue and he is Sting's twin brother, "Knowing you, you're just gonna make everything worse." He said with an annoyed expression, it seems like he's the mature one compare to Sting and he reminded Lucy of Laxus- her older brother. Very strict, calm and compose._

" _Idiot." The youngest of them all name Romeo who had the same hair colored as Rogue finally said something and he said it to Sting._

" _Oh Romeo, you gotta trust your onii-chan." Sting pouted at the youngest, but being ignored. Romeo is nothing like Rogue or Sting; there's this gloomy and depressed aura around him and somehow it worried Lucy. And he reminded her of the rebellious teenage Laxus. Emo 24/7 and moody._

" _Urm, I gotta take a leak." Lucy excused herself and went to the bathroom. Once she's inside, she lets out a deep, heavy sigh and look at her reflection in the mirror near the sink._ " _I look so different. I look so freaking matured." Lucy pulls her cheek and does weird thing on her face with her hands, "Is this how adults supposed to look?" The last thing she remembered was her days in high school; she doesn't remember anything about being an adult or being married._

" _Married." The word sounds so foreign to her and then it hit her, "Who the hell am I married to?" Panicked; that's what she felt. "I have three unbelievably beautiful sons, maybe my husband is handsome? But who?"_

 _Lucy was too immersed thinking about her dream husband that she didn't realize the bathroom door was slammed open and suddenly she's being pulled into a tight hug from behind-_

" _My love! You're awake!" A man was hugging her and Lucy assumed this man was her husband (?) "Babe, I miss you so much." He said, buried his face in Lucy's bare neck and she couldn't help blushing. Lucy could totally see herself in the mirror looking like a tomato-_

" _I love you so much." He said and slyly moving his hands around Lucy's breast and fondle it, "I miss you, I miss these two, I miss your body, I miss everything about you." Each word coming from his mouth is making Lucy's blood boiled-_

 _Outside the bathroom,_

" _I wonder what happens next." Sting smirks at his twin brother, "Let's make a bet and I bet, she will punch him in the face, and then kick his balls off."_

 _Both Rogue and Romeo rolled their eyes at the immature blonde head, Rogue was about to say something, but stops when a fuming Lucy coming out of the bathroom, "Disgusting!" What she said-_

 _All the three boys quickly headed towards the bathroom and saw their father clutching his probably 'balls' and kneel on the floor, weeping in pain-_

 _._

"How did I end up married him?" Lucy shouts at her best friend and also childhood friend; Natsu. "Out of all people, I had to marry the most pervert man in Fiore!"

The pink haired man chuckles at his best friend's outburst, "Opposite attracts Luce. He may be a pervert and an exhibitionist, but he's a good guy. He loves you and the boys with all his heart." He really need to come up with something, knowing how stubborn Lucy is- the woman's probably not gonna take anything he said-

"I hate him and he hates me as well. I can still remember everything that happened back in high school." Lucy sighs when the memories of her high school days came into her mind, "Is this some sort of punishment for me?"

Natsu sighs as well, "Oh come on Luce. The past is in the past already. Just let it go."

"Urm, hey." Sting suddenly pops his head in the room between the door, "Mommy, dad was wondering if he could come inside? Oh hey, Mr Dragneel. How's Yukino? I heard she's back from cheerleading camp. Do you think she- oh, n-never mind."

Lucy looks at Natsu and she saw him change from calm to intense all of the sudden-

.

.

.

.

.

 _Natsu, "Tell your son to stay away from my daughter if he wanna live longer."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure y'all already know who the husband is. And it is definitely not Natsu. But don't worry, this is family theme- just full of happiness and humor so no drama or anything. Everyone will get their happiness. Rest assured my dear beloved.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"The Husband."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _ **The Husband."**_

* * *

"The more I look at you, the more I want to rip your balls off." Lucy folded her arms and look annoyingly at the grinning raven haired man, standing in front her. _"He hasn't aged a day. What is he? A vampire? Life is so unfair."_

"My, my Lucy. Such daring words." The man smirks at her, "That naughty mouth of yours that makes my heart flutter in the first place." His smirks grew wider, "I really do miss you." He then pounces on her, ignoring the protest coming from her mouth and decides to hug her waist tightly- almost suffocating the poor blonde.

"Get off me, you stupid idiot!"

* * *

" _Gray Fullbuster is so full of himself- just because he is the captain of the football team, doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants to. The school doesn't revolve around him and not everyone worship the ground he walks on. I'm definitely not on stupid Team Gray. He could fall off the cliff for all I care."_

" _Gray Fullbuster is so annoying. He strips himself in class today, making all the girl swoons over him. Girls wouldn't stop fangirling and screaming like a maniac- I can't even have a minute of peace to study. Did he actually think that he has a nice body? Why is he such an attention seeker? Does he lack of attention at home or something?"_

" _Gray Fullbuster just pissed me off. He is nothing but a low life pervert, an exhibitionist, a disgusting manwhore and just some abominable twat. How dare he? How freaking dares he pinch my butt- the nerve he had. I'm going to kill him! I will slice that balls of him and feed it to him. I will shove it down his throat, by force!"_

" _Gray Fullbuster as the school's student body president- okay, there is no way in hell that I'm gonna be part of the committee this year. I refuse to be the vice president if he's the president. I can't stand him; I can't work with someone like him. He almost molested me last week. I quit!"_

* * *

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Lucy rolled her eyes, "Quit it Gray!" A pillow was thrown in his direction, but with his quick reflex, he managed to dodge it, "Oh my God, you never change do you. Still annoying as ever."

 _Gray Fullbuster_ lets out a small chuckle, "You're so sexy in that hospital gown, I couldn't help but stares." He incidentally licks his lips, "You probably naked underneath that right? Man, if only I could."

Before he could even finish the sentence- a big thermos was thrown directly on his forehead, Gray couldn't avoid it. A direct hit causes him to fall on the floor, making it a loud thud sound. And a few seconds later, all three of their sons quickly rushes inside the room to see what is happening-

And Lucy just grins delightedly at the three boys.

.

"You don't have to throw that thing on my head." Gray pouted at his wife, "Lucy, you're so mean. Romeo!" He pounces on the said boy's lap. Romeo lets out a deep, heavy sighs, it took him a lot of patience not to pummel his childish dad. "Mommy is being mean to daddy!" Gray sobs louder.

The youngest silently pleading a help from both his older brother to remove the sobbing, annoying human on his lap- Sting just shook his head in amusement watching the scene; even Rogue couldn't help but smile even just a little bit. It's not every day they could watch Romeo getting annoyed at their dad's antics, since the boy barely left his room.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lucy, "What a family I had."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Gray Fullbuster is the husband and yes- this is GrayLu. Don't hate me too much; this is just for fun, okay you guys. NaLu will always be my number one OTP, but I want this to be a GrayLu.**

 **Their character may be a bit OOC, but hey- that's what fanfiction is all about. Anyway, just enjoy the story. I'd appreciated that. Thank you, love.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"The Talk."**_


End file.
